Neji's Birthday: Welcome to Dreamland!
by Tsukiko no Yuki
Summary: [Complete][NejiTen] Due to a little... incident, Neji decides to stay indoors until his hair grows out again, even during his own birthday! But maybe a little dream will change his mind... rated T just in case. A... bit OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. I don't own Naruto. I don't own Naruto. But... I own **YOU! **Mwahahahaha...  
**Inner Tsukiko: **Getting in the random mood, aren't you? o.O  
**Tsukiko: **Yeah, you can guess. Therefore, I must write a very random fanfic! Mwahahaha!  
**Inner Tsukiko: **I was fearing that... -.- Since my Outer is just way too disturbed at the moment to do all the storytellin, er, I mean story_writing_, I'm very sorry to say I have to do it instead. We present you **Neji's Birthday: Welcome to Dreamland! **as a late 'happy birthday' wish to Neji! Go, Neji!  
**Neji: **...  
**Inner Tsukiko: **-sweatdrop- Anyhow... let's begin!

* * *

**Neji's Birthday: Welcome to Dreamland!**

Neji was not, and I repeat **not**, and once again emphasizing the word **NOT **having a good day.

Why, you ask? Well, let's face the problem- his **HAIR.**

So what's wrong with Neji's hair? It looks perfectly fine, doesn't it; pretty, black, non-shiny so that it wouldn't attract too much attention, soft, long...

Yeah, you said it. **_Long_**. Too bad it isn't anymore. **(OOS (Out Of the Story) Neji: WTF? My precious HAIR isn't LONG anymore? Oh, I'm so going to kill you after this, Tsukiko...) **

How come? Why wasn't Neji's hair long anymore? Well, it all began a very sunny day that was doomed to be the unluckiest of all days...

_**Flashback. ** _

"Oh, Neji, just this once? Pretty, pretty please?" Tenten begged with the Almighty Puppy Eyes of Doom.

"No", Neji replied shortly.

"Oh, c'mon, Neji! Don't be so stubborn. Just this once. Pretty, pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"No."

Tenten put on a childish, cute pout and her puppy eyes widened even more temptingly. Neji resisted the urge to pat her head.

"I told you no, Tenten", he said as sternly as he could manage, though unfortunately (for him) he twitched a little when her hazel eyes met his white ones. Tenten noticed this, and smirked evilly.

"Tenten... what's with that smirk?" he asked in annoyance after some silence.

"Oh, nothing", Tenten said in a singsong voice innocently. "It's just that... I never thought you were weak for puppy eyes, Neji." And her puppy eyes widened even more cutely.

What the hell! Neji thought, twitching some more.

"I am not", he lied, though feeling slightly uncomfortable. "And could you put off that... **look**, Tenten?"

"What look?" she asked as innocently as before.

"That... the... THOSE GODDAMMNED EYES!" he exclaimed, pointing accusingly at her wide, brown eyes with a terrified face expression. Tenten laughed.

"OK, OK. If you just let me brush your hair. Please?"

"No", he instantly growled. He would NOT let Tenten brush his hair. Not since that incident when they were five and she had almost made him bald by cutting off his entire hair with a kunai, going insane at a bypassing bee. Tenten hated bees, and so he knew.

"It's that incident you're thinking about now again, isn't it?" Tenten askedsulkily. Neji flinched. Since when had she learnt to read minds? "But I'm sixteen now, Neji. I'd think I'm a **bit **more careful than before."

"Hn", Neji simply responded.

"C'mon! Just this once. I promise I won't do it anymore."

Neji hesitated. After all, Tenten was a close friend of his. "Alright, then", he finally gave in.

"YAY!" Tenten burst out, and immediately appeared behind him, pulling off the hair ribbon that held his hair together into a ponytail. Neji stiffened. He did NOT like this feeling...

Tenten pulled out a hair brush from nowhere and began to gently brush his hair. It felt very comfortable, and for a few minutes, Neji relaxed. Until...

... a gigantic wasp made its way towards them.

As soon as Tenten caught sight of it, she began to panic. When she brushed his hair, it almost felt as though she wanted to pull it out. Neji glanced at the bee from the corner of his eye.

"Calm it, Tenten", he said, trying not to sound panicked too.

"O-O-O-OK", Tenten said with a shuddering voice, her hands shaking. Then the wasp charged towards her hand that was still in Neji's hair. "AAAAAAAAAAARGH!" She pulled out a kunai and angrily began to try to drive away the wasp. At last, she suceeded. But when she turned back to Neji's hair...

"Oh my god. OH MY FRIGGIN' GOD", she said with a mouth shaped as an O.

"What? What's going on?" Neji demanded to know irritably.

"N-N-Neji. Your... your **hair**...", she whimpered.

"My hair?" Neji felt panic arise again. "What... what happened to my hair?"

"I... oh, I'm so sorry, Neji..."

"You what?"

"I... I..."

"Tell me already!"

"I..."

"Hi, guys! What're you doing this youthful morning -" Lee stopped dead in his tracks and just STARED. His eyes were even rounder and bigger than usual, mind. "Oh my god. Neji, your hair..."

"What's with my hair!" Neji wanted to know. Just then, Tenten burst into tears.

"Neji... your hair is... cut...", Lee began, but didn't get any further, because Neji ran for his life out of the training grounds towards his home. Finally back in his own room, he panted and looked in the mirror with a gasp of horror. His most beloved hair had been CUT! Again! He was almost **bald**, dammit! (Not really, it was just that his hair now only reached his shoulders.)

**_End Flashback. _**

So now it had passed a week, and it was Neji's birthday. He had pulled the curtains together, locked his door, and lay on his bed like all other days, his face buried in the pillow. Even though Neji did not feel sleepy at all, he tried desperately to sleep. He couldn't train indoors, and he couldn't go outdoors because of how he looked like. So, solution? Sleep. Perfect - forget everything and travel to Dreamland. Nothing could be better.

Unfortunately for him, he had already slept all night, so now he was feeling completely refreshed and ready to go training. Even more unfortunate was that he couldn't go training when he looked like that.

And as all other days that week, he could hear someone knock on his door loudly.A familiar girl's voice called: "Neji! Come out, please! Let's go training!"

"No! Go away!" he shouted back exasperatedly. "Go away, _Tenten_!"

"I'm sorry, Neji! Can't you come out today... just today, pretty pretty please?"

"No!" he responded sourly. He was still angry with Tenten. Thanks to her, now his reputation would be ruined because of his not-training-until-my-hair-grows-out! Everybody would either think he was obsessive with his hair (a.k.a. hair freak) or that he was a lazy ass to not go training. And both options were least to say, bad.

"Neji, c'mon! It's your birthday!"

Something stung Neji's heart. But he decided to ignore it. "I don't care! Just leave me alone!"

"Neji!" Now Tenten's voice seemed really desperate, and he could've sworn it sounded as though she cried. "I've already said sorry at least hundred times, now can you come out, please?"

"I said NO!" he yelled.

"Fine! Then I won't budge from the door until you've decided to come out!" she said and he could hear her sit down on the doorstep with a 'hmph!'. Deciding to ignore it, Neji finally felt, to his delight, some exhaustion come upon him, and his eyelids began to drop...

* * *

He awoke on a fluffy pink cloud, surrounded by starlit skies and a big full moon whose light lightened up the presence of two very weird, human-like creatures. Neji immediately reached for a kunai, just to find he couldn't find any. Aware that he had fallen asleep with kunais in his mini-bag **(A/N: What's those bags they carry around their legs/waists called?) **he immediately knew that this couldn't be reality. Unless the two creatures had removed his weapons, of course. 

"No need to fear us", said the one to the right. She was beautiful; her eyes were so pretty that he couldn't make out the colors in it, her hair was long, soft and golden, her skin smooth and somewhat pale; she was dressed in a white gown and looked mostly like an angel. "My name is Inner Tsukiko no Yuki. You can call me Inner."

On the right was a girl who looked exactly the same as Inner, except that she were in 'wrong' colors. Her eyes were red and looked like Sharingan, her hair ebony, her skin rough and abnormally pale, and she was dressed in a black gown and looked like a devil. "Che. Don't play no angel here, Inner. Hey, by the way, Hyuuga, my name is Tsukiko no Yuki. You can call me Tsukiko, or Tsuki-chan." She smirked wickedly. **(OOS Tsukiko: HEY! That's just SO not real! I don't look like a devil, and you don't look like an angel, Inner!Besides, those descriptions were just SO fake!OOS Inner Tsukiko: -shrugs- So? It's my story anyway.) **

"Where am I?" he asked calmly.

"You're in Dreamland", Inner declared with a warm smile. Tsukiko rolled her eyes.

"So why am I not dreaming my hair is long again? I've dreamt that for a week now, and I hoped I'd dream it again", said Neji.

"Well..." Inner tilted her head with the most innocent expression you can imagine. **(OOS Tsukiko: Tsk. Yeah, right.) **"You see, this is a story, and I'm the one who's deciding what will happen in the end. For instance, I can make you die at this moment and feed your bewitched soul to the dogs of Lucifer, or I could bless you and have your hair grow back again. It's all up to me, see. And I decided to have some talk with you because you're not being nice to poor Tenten in this story at the moment."

"Oh? But if you can control this story, then why don't you _make _me become nice?" Neji answered sarcastically.

"See, I told you he was a stubborn boy", Tsukiko snorted with a sneer at Neji which made him glare coldly in return. "Humans are just so stupid."

"You're human too, you know. It's just so happen to be that you're a devil in this story", Inner said, rolling her eyes.

"HEY!"

"Yeah, yeah. Back to the topic. If I make you become nice, then I'd ruin the entire story. And the possibility would be that you were mean again after this story has come to an end. Therefore, I must make you nice in another way. Dreams."

"Really. This is just getting more and more insane every minute, so can I get to my dream now?" Neji said impatiently.

"Fine", Inner snapped, totally losing all her innocence. "Have fun." And she did a weird hand seal that resembled a star **(OOS Tsukiko: -eyes widen- COOL! How did you do that? OOS Inner Tsukiko: -sighs and hits Tsukiko on the head-) **and Neji felt his mind drift away, and his eyelids close again.

And everything went black.

* * *

**Tsukiko: **I was afraid that this chapter would be a bit too long, so I decided to divide it into three parts - this chapter, next chapter, and the epilogue. Have fun reading and hope you enjoy the fic:)  
**Inner Tsukiko: **-boasts- Am I not superb? You've got to admit I'm a much better author than my Outer!  
**Tsukiko: **... You suck.  
**Inner Tsukiko: **HEY! Well, anyhow, see ya in next chapter! -winks- 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. Neither do I own the fairy tale below - it is written Jeanne-Marie LePrince du Beamount.

**Inner Tsukiko: **Less random now?  
**Tsukiko: **Yup! That's why _I _will tell - er, write the story from now on.  
**Inner Tsukiko: **-groan-

* * *

**Neji's Birthday: Welcome to Dreamland! Part II**

Neji woke up in a large, beautiful house, and blinked a couple of times. "What the hell? Where am I?" he muttered again, rubbing his sore head.

_There was once a very rich merchant, who had six children, three sons and three daughters; being a man of sense, he spared no cost for their education, but gave them all kinds of masters. _

He immediately recognized it as Tsukiko's voice. "HEY! I WANT MY LONG HAIR BACK! GIVE ME ANOTHER DREAM!" he shouted as he touched his still short hair.

But Tsukiko's voice didn't respond. Instead, the very rich merchant, who was Kakasih dressed in middle age, luxurious clothes, surrounded by Naruto, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Hinata, Sakura and Tenten, also dressed in pompous middle age clothes.

"Hey, you're not my dad, my dad is dead", Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've adopted us?"

_His daughters were extremely handsome, especially the youngest. When she was little everybody admired her, and called her "The Little Beauty;", so that, as she grew up, she still went by the name Beauty, which made her sisters very jealous. _

To his surprise, Tenten stepped forward, and without taking notice of him, she bowed to no one in particular, and he could see she was prettier of the three - but then again, in his opinion, she had always been. He saw Hinata and Sakura cast jealous looks in Tenten's direction.

_The youngest, as she was handsomer, was also better than her sisters. The two eldest had a great deal of pride, because they were rich. They gave themselves ridiculous airs, and would not visit other merchants' daughters, nor keep company with any but persons of quality._

"Yosh!" he heard Kakashi say. "Let's meet some fellow merchants, my children!"

And without moving, Neji felt himself follow them. He looked down at his legs in astonishment. They made no movement, yet the scenery around them changed. Tayuya and Kin the Sound nins appeared, dressed up in middle age clothes as well (as all other people, since they apparently were in the middle age).

"I don't want to visit them!" Sakura snorted. "They're not of any quality, as we are! Besides, I've an appointment with the princess this afternoon. And oh, we just need to meet the earl's cousin, I heard she's coming to town today."

"Yes, I agree, we cannot ruin our reputation just like that", Hinata said in such a snobbish voice that it surprised Neji even more - she wasn't stuttering! "C'mon, Sakura, let's go."

And they both trotted away, leaving a troubled Kakashi and two wildly sobbing Tayuya and Kin.

_They went out every day to parties of pleasure, balls, plays, concerts, and so forth, and they laughed at their youngest sister, because she spent the greatest part of her time in reading good books. _

"C'mon, Beauty. Let's go to the prince's ball", Sakura said with a nasty smile on her lips that didn't fit her.

"No, Sakura-chan", smiled Tenten. "I'm sorry, but I need to read one of Shakespeare's plays."

Neji felt as though Tenten had just said the world was flat.

"Not again!" Hinata said scornfully. "Well, we expected no better of you, Beauty. We'll go by ourselves." And they skipped away, laughing meanly at their younger sister, who just continued to read calmly.

_As it was known that they were great fortunes, several eminent merchants made their addresses to them; but the two eldest said, they would never marry, unless they could meet with a duke, or an earl at least. Beauty very civilly thanked them that courted her, and told them she was too young yet to marry, but chose to stay with her father a few years longer._

"Sakura-chan! Please marry me!" Lee said, kneeling on the floor by Sakura's feet, who looked at him in disgust.

"You're only a simple merchant, Lee. Become an honorful duke, and I'll ponder the idea", she replied with a posh voice.

"Merchants are the leastwe'd need",said Hinata. "We demand at least earls and dukes."

"Oh, but Beauty, will younot marry me? Your sister has rejected me", Lee said sorrowfully to Tenten. Tenten smiled, but without knowing why, Neji clenched his fist with a murderous glare at his teammate.

"Thank you very much, Lee, but I'm sad to say that I cannot accept your proposal, because I harbor no love for you", she said very politely and kindly, making Lee burst into tears.

_All at once the merchant lost his whole fortune, excepting a small country house at a great distance from town, and told his children with tears in his eyes, they must go there and work for their living._

"My dearest children", Kakashi said with tears in his eyes, making Neji sweatdrop because it all seemed so fake, "I've lost my entire fortune. It's so sad, but I lost it all because I needed to increase the size of my Icha Icha Paradise collection... then I lost it all in gambling." And heput his face in his hands and sobbed.

_The two eldest answered, that they would not leave the town, for they had several lovers, who they were sure would be glad to have them, though they had no fortune; but the good ladies were mistaken, for their lovers slighted and forsook them in their poverty._

"DAD!" Sakura shouted with fire in her eyes, "You can't do that to us! We've got lots of admirers here, and I think I've found myself a nice boyfriend..."

"Che! Rubbish, all of it", Sasuke muttered, who was slightly jealous. "Just yesterday I heard your 'boyfriend' talking about how he felt sorry that you became poor, because then he'd not get the riches he had been promised he'd receive by marriage." **(OOS Inner Tsukiko: Hey, that's incest... OOS Tsukiko: Not really, since they're adopted, right? -sweatdrop-) **

_As they were not beloved on account of their pride, everybody said; they do not deserve to be pitied, we are very glad to see their pride humbled, let them go and give themselves quality airs in milking the cows and minding their dairy. But, added they, we are extremely concerned for Beauty, she was such a charming, sweet-tempered creature, spoke so kindly to poor people, and was of such an affable, obliging behavior. Nay, several gentlemen would have married her, though they knew she had not a penny; but she told them she could not think of leaving her poor father in his misfortunes, but was determined to go along with him into the country to comfort and attend him. _

"I would love to see Forehead Girl milk cows", Ino said evilly.

"I second that", Temari chuckled. "They've always been drowning in their pride, haven't they?"

"But I feel so sorry for poor Beauty", sighed Kurenai. "She has always been so nice to everyone, and she's so cute. You know, the entire Konoha's male population would give their hearts to her even though she's so poor, but she just says she doesn't want to leave her dad, that he needs her."

_Poor Beauty at first was sadly grieved at the loss of her fortune;_ _"but," said she to herself, "were I to cry ever so much, that would not make things better, I must try to make myself happy without a fortune." _

Tentendid a gesture towards her heart and made Neji sweatdrop even more as the scene switched to the sunset and the sea like it would with Gai and Lee.

_When they came to their country house, the merchant and his three sons applied themselves to husbandry and tillage; and Beauty rose at four in the morning, and made haste to have the house clean, and dinner ready for the family. In the beginning she found it very difficult, for she had not been used to work as a servant, but in less than two months she grew stronger and healthier than ever. After she had done her work, she read, played on the harpsichord, or else sung whilst she spun._

"I hate this! Why can't we just jump to the 21st century and get some more modern machines to help us? Or at least get us some ramen!" Naruto complained as he tilled the ground.

"Just do us a favor and shut up, dobe", Sasuke commented as he planted some seeds.

"This is just so troublesome", Shikamaru mumbled as he fed a pig.

"What's this?" Tenten asked herself, looking curiously at the stove.

_On the contrary, her two sisters did not know how to spend their time; they got up at ten, and did nothing but saunter about the whole day, lamenting the loss of their fine clothes and acquaintance. "Do but see our youngest sister," said they, one to the other, "what a poor, stupid, mean-spirited creature she is, to be contented with such an unhappy dismal situation."_

"Ah, I'd give anything fora cup of Earl Grey", sighed Sakura and eyed her fingernails, her eyes widening at the sight of some dirt under her index finger's nail. "Oh, my! How horrid! We should really get back to town and get a handful of servants to help us do this. How loathsome to get up this early everyday."

"I quite agree", said Hinata, curling her lip in disapproval. "I do not find this comfortable at all. If only I had my personal servant here; oh, she makes the most wonderful cookies you can imagine."

"Yes, and mine would advise me about clothes. My dear, I can't go outdoors looking like _this_, people would begin to question me about my clothing", Sakura said, doing a gesture towards her somewhat second-hand-looking dress. "An earl or a duke would never see my beauty if I dressed this way."

"It's so horrible, I really wish we could go back", Hinata whined.

_The good merchant was of quite a different opinion; he knew very well that Beauty outshone her sisters, in her person as well as her mind, and admired her humility and industry, but above all her humility and patience; for her sisters not only left her all the work of the house to do, but insulted her every moment._

Tenten stood by the stove, trying to cook porridge, while Sakura sniffed in the air. "But _Beauty_, do tell me what you've done to the porridge, it smells formidably strange."

"Yes, the smell is too much for my nose", Hinata added.

"I'm trying to cook the porridge", Tenten responded with a kind smile on her lips. "Do tell me what's wrong, sisters, because I don't want to waste our food. Could you show me how to do?" She gestured at the pot with porridge on the stove.

"Oh, but _no_", grimaced Sakura. Neji fought the urge to jump in and slap her across the face for her snobbish, childish behavior. He knew she and Hinata weren't like that in real life, but still... "It's enough being asked to do the porridge, I don't need to _help _too. Beauty, you make horrible food, but at least it saves us the effort doing it."

"Yes, father is really stupid to ask us do it. Doesn't he know future dukes' and earls' wives do not cook?" Hinata said, clearly emphasizing that Tenten would not be a duke's or an earl's wife.

_The family had lived about a year in this retirement, when the merchant received a letter with an account that a vessel, on board of which he had effects, was safely arrived. This news had liked to have turned the heads of the two eldest daughters, who immediately flattered themselves with the hopes of returning to town, for they were quite weary of a country life; and when they saw their father ready to set out, they begged of him to buy them new gowns, headdresses, ribbons, and all manner of trifles; but Beauty asked for nothing for she thought to herself, that all the money her father was going to receive, would scarce be sufficient to purchase everything her sisters wanted._

"Why do you want so much? It's a helluva troublesome lot to purchase", Shikamaru remarked. "Besides, we don't even know how much money we'll get - what if you two use all the money to buy clothes, and then we've nothing left?"

"Yes, that's very selfish", Naruto agreed.

"Selfish! How dare you!" Sakura exclaimed. "I can see that you boys have become too simple for your own good, living as farmers for an entire year. And I almost thought we'd go back to normal again when we return to town; that you'd behave like real gentlemen and not like those wearsome farmers you've become."

"We're not wearsome farmers", retorted Sasuke who seemed quite offended. "And who said we'd return to town?"

"Oh, don't row, brothers and sisters!" Tenten burst out, looking anxious.

"We're not even your real sisters", Hinata snarled. "We're all adopted, don't you remember?"

"Stop bringing it up, Hinata", Sakura said in disgust. "I've no wishes whatsoever to be reminded that I was adopted by a rich merchant merely because of pity. But then again, my real parents might've been of great wealth, but maybe they were stalked and were murdered, and therefore I was put into safety in an orphanage."

"You've great imagination, Sakura", Shikamaru replied sarcastically.

_"What will you have, Beauty?" said her father._

Tenten looked surprised away from her adopted siblings' argument, at the slightly smiling Kakashi. Or at least Neji guessed he was smiling under his mask, because his eyes seemed very amused.

_"Since you have the goodness to think of me," answered she, "be so kind to bring me a rose, for as none grows hereabouts, they are a kind of rarity." Not that Beauty cared for a rose, but she asked for something, lest she should seem by her example to condemn her sisters' conduct, who would have said she did it only to look particular. _

Sasuke looked in appreciation at his adopted sister's decision, which made Sakura furious.

"A rose!" she snorted. "That was the silliest request I've ever heard."

_The good man went on his journey, but when he came there, they went to law with him about the merchandise, and after a great deal of trouble and pains to no purpose, he came back as poor as before._

"Oh, dear", Kakashi muttered as he stalked away, "What will Sakura and Hinata say when they find out I've no clothes to bring... I knew I shouldn't have gambled my Icha Icha Paradise collection..."

_He was within thirty miles of his own house, thinking on the pleasure he should have in seeing his children again, when going through a large forest he lost himself. It rained and snowed terribly; besides, the wind was so high, that it threw him twice off his horse, and night coming on, he began to apprehend being either starved to death with cold and hunger, or else devoured by the wolves, whom he heard howling all round him, when, on a sudden, looking through a long walk of trees, he saw a light at some distance, and going on a little farther perceived it came from a place illuminated from top to bottom._

"It must be a blessing from above! Maybe they've Icha Icha Paradise inside!" Kakashi exclaimed and hurried towards the house.

_The merchant returned God thanks for this happy discovery, and hastened to the place, but was greatly surprised at not meeting with any one in the outer courts. His horse followed him, and seeing a large stable open, went in, and finding both hay and oats, the poor beast, who was almost famished, fell to eating very heartily; the merchant tied him up to the manger, and walking towards the house, where he saw no one, but entering into a large hall, he found a good fire, and a table plentifully set out with but one cover laid. As he was wet quite through with the rain and snow, he drew near the fire to dry himself. "I hope," said he, "the master of the house, or his servants will excuse the liberty I take; I suppose it will not be long before some of them appear."_

"It's getting tiresome to sit here", Kakashi mumbled to himself after a while, gazing into the fire. "Don't they have Icha Icha Paradise?"

_He waited a considerable time, until it struck eleven, and still nobody came. At last he was so hungry that he could stay no longer, but took a chicken, and ate it in two mouthfuls, trembling all the while. After this he drank a few glasses of wine, and growing more courageous he went out of the hall, and crossed through several grand apartments with magnificent furniture, until he came into a chamber, which had an exceeding good bed in it, and as he was very much fatigued, and it was past midnight, he concluded it was best to shut the door, and go to bed._

"I'm so sorry to find there's no Icha Icha Paradise... maybe it'd have been better to have died outdoors in the cold among wolves... there must be Icha Icha Paradise in heaven, that's for sure. And I must get to heaven, mustn't I? I've been so kind all my life", Kakashi talked to himself before falling asleep. Neji raised an eyebrow. _What's with all the Icha Icha Paradise talk?_ he thought.

_It was ten the next morning before the merchant waked, and as he was going to rise he was astonished to see a good suit of clothes in the room of his own, which were quite spoiled; certainly, said he, this palace belongs to some kind fairy, who has seen and pitied my distress. He looked through a window, but instead of snow saw the most delightful arbors, interwoven with the beautifullest flowers that were ever beheld. He then returned to the great hall, where he had supped the night before, and found some chocolate ready made on a little table. "Thank you, good Madam Fairy," said he aloud, "for being so careful, as to provide me a breakfast; I am extremely obliged to you for all your favors."_

"But, Madam Fairy", he added after a while, "You could've at least delighted me in the finding of Icha Icha Paradise books."  
_Greedy, ungrateful brat_, Neji thought as he rolled his eyes.

_The good man drank his chocolate, and then went to look for his horse, but passing through an arbor of roses he remembered Beauty's request to him, and gathered a branch on which were several; immediately he heard a great noise, and saw such a frightful Beast coming towards him, that he was ready to faint away._

Neji stared at the Beast for what seemed like an eternity. He could find strange similarities between him and the Beast; but why, he didn't know. The Beast seemed savage, wild, like an animal - they seemed to have nothing in common, yet Neji thought they were as identical as twins. **(OOS Tsukiko: Maybe he needs updating his Byakugan. -cough- OOS Neji: -glare-) **

_"You are very ungrateful," said the Beast to him, in a terrible voice; "I have saved your life by receiving you into my castle, and, in return, you steal my roses, which I value beyond any thing in the universe, but you shall die for it; I give you but a quarter of an hour to prepare yourself, and say your prayers."_

Kakashi looked frightfully at Neji - or rather, the Beast - but we can call him Beast Neji now, since Neji _knew _he was the Beast - and Beast Neji glared back at Kakashi with his frightful non-Byakugan glare.

_The merchant fell on his knees, and lifted up both his hands, "My lord," said he, "I beseech you to forgive me, indeed I had no intention to offend in gathering a rose for one of my daughters, who desired me to bring her one." _

"But", Kakashi added slyly, "If you do have some Icha Icha Paradise books, could you let me read them before killing me?"

_"My name is not My Lord," replied the monster, "but Beast; I don't love compliments, not I. I like people to speak as they think; and so do not imagine, I am to be moved by any of your flattering speeches. But you say you have got daughters. I will forgive you, on condition that one of them come willingly, and suffer for you. Let me have no words, but go about your business, and swear that if your daughter refuse to die in your stead, you will return within three months." _

"And also, I've no Icha Icha Paradise books, whatever that is", Beast Neji growled.

_The merchant had no mind to sacrifice his daughters to the ugly monster, but he thought, in obtaining this respite, he should have the satisfaction of seeing them once more, so he promised, upon oath, he would return, and the Beast told him he might set out when he pleased, "but," added he, "you shall not depart empty handed; go back to the room where you lay, and you will see a great empty chest; fill it with whatever you like best, and I will send it to your home," and at the same time Beast withdrew. _

Kakashi did not look pleased with the news of death, but he was overjoyed at the thought of being able to transfer some Icha Icha Paradise books home, if he so had to die.

_"Well," said the good man to himself, "if I must die, I shall have the comfort, at least, of leaving something to my poor children." He returned to the bedchamber, and finding a great quantity of broad pieces of gold, he filled the great chest the Beast had mentioned, locked it, and afterwards took his horse out of the stable, leaving the palace with as much grief as he had entered it with joy. The horse, of his own accord, took one of the roads of the forest, and in a few hours the good man was at home. _

"Good? I don't agree with you", Neji muttered under his breath as Kakashi greedily shoved one piece after another into the wooden chest and putting the heavy thing on the poor horse and rode off, soon coming to the ranch he owned.

_His children came round him, but instead of receiving their embraces with pleasure, he looked on them, and holding up the branch he had in his hands, he burst into tears. "Here, Beauty," said he, "take these roses, but little do you think how dear they are like to cost your unhappy father," and then related his fatal adventure. Immediately the two eldest set up lamentable outcries, and said all manner of ill-natured things to Beauty, who did not cry at all. _

Sakura's and Hinata's faces looked screwed up and ugly when they were angry **(OOS Tsukiko: No offense, it's just a normal thing with evil people in fairy tales..)**, but Tenten looked calm and collected as she put the branch into an admirable glass vase which's beauty could match with hers.

_"Do but see the pride of that little wretch," said they; "she would not ask for fine clothes, as we did; but no truly, Miss wanted to distinguish herself, so now she will be the death of our poor father, and yet she does not so much as shed a tear."_

Sakura and Hinata did accusing gestures at Tenten, who still did not react. She simply smiled, but it wasn't a happy smile.

_"Why should I," answered Beauty, "it would be very needless, for my father shall not suffer upon my account, since the monster will accept of one of his daughters, I will deliver myself up to all his fury, and I am very happy in thinking that my death will save my father's life, and be a proof of my tender love for him."_

Tenten said nothing more, as Shikamaru's, Naruto's and Sasuke's faces looked horrified, while the sisters looked most amazed and delighted at the thought; her father only seemed surprised.

_"No, sister," said her three brothers, "that shall not be, we will go find the monster, and either kill him, or perish in the attempt."_

Sakura and Hinata looked enviously at Naruto and Sasuke, who both, together with Shikamaru, looked at Tenten protectively. Also Neji could feel a slight sting of jealousy, without realizing why. But soon, he did - the very OOC protectiveness of Tenten made him slightly angered, because he himself felt incapable of protecting her.

_"Do not imagine any such thing, my sons," said the merchant, "Beast's power is so great, that I have no hopes of your overcoming him. I am charmed with Beauty's kind and generous offer, but I cannot yield to it. I am old, and have not long to live, so can only loose a few years, which I regret for your sakes alone, my dear children."_

"Yes, don't even think of wasting your lives for such a pathetic cause", Sakura immediately agreed, who was now clearly envious of how protective Sasuke was of Tenten.

"Pathetic?" Sasuke fixed her with a stern glare that made her gulp, to Neji's spitefulness. "You call your sister's life a 'pathetic cause'?"

"You misunderstand me", Sakura cried, feeling offended at such a thought, though truth was that it was exactly what she had been thinking.

"I dare say I do not", Sasuke replied coolly.

"Do not argue again, I plead you", Tenten sighed, and then turned to her father again.

_"Indeed father," said Beauty, "you shall not go to the palace without me, you cannot hinder me from following you." It was to no purpose all they could say. Beauty still insisted on setting out for the fine palace, and her sisters were delighted at it, for her virtue and amiable qualities made them envious and jealous._

"Beauty...", the three boys sighed in unison, looking sadly at her. Sakura and Hinata twitched at this.

"I'm going to bed", Sakura said abruptly, storming up the staircase to her bedroom.

"So am I", said Hinata through clenched teeth, who shared the same room as Sakura, and followed her.

_The merchant was so afflicted at the thoughts of losing his daughter, that he had quite forgot the chest full of gold, but at night when he retired to rest, no sooner had he shut his chamber door, than, to his great astonishment, he found it by his bedside; he was determined, however, not to tell his children, that he was grown rich, because they would have wanted to return to town, and he was resolved not to leave the country; but he trusted Beauty with the secret, who informed him, that two gentlemen came in his absence, and courted her sisters; she begged her father to consent to their marriage, and give them fortunes, for she was so good, that she loved them and forgave heartily all their ill usage. _

"I wish them all happiness", sighed Tenten to Kakashi, "But I do wish that they hadn't accepted the two gentlemen - alas, Sasuke and Naruto were so unhappy when they did. I dare say they were most wrathful at just the mere thought."

Neji grinned mischievously. So the dobe and the teme had weak points in girls...

_These wicked creatures rubbed their eyes with an onion to force some tears when they parted with their sister, but her brothers were really concerned. Beauty was the only one who did not shed tears at parting, because she would not increase their uneasiness. _

"Promise you'll return, Beauty", Sasuke said with grief in his voice.

"Yes, don't leave us here", said Naruto, looking at her with melancholy.

"Oh, but do us the pleasure to come again", added Sakura falsely, whose tears now ran freely thanks to the onion that she had been hiding in her pocket.

_The horse took the direct road to the palace, and towards evening they perceived it illuminated as at first. The horse went of himself into the stable, and the good man and his daughter came into the great hall, where they found a table splendidly served up, and two covers. The merchant had no heart to eat, but Beauty, endeavoring to appear cheerful, sat down to table, and helped him. "Afterwards," thought she to herself, "Beast surely has a mind to fatten me before he eats me, since he provides such plentiful entertainment." When they had supped they heard a great noise, and the merchant, all in tears, bid his poor child, farewell, for he thought Beast was coming. Beauty was sadly terrified at his horrid form, but she took courage as well as she could, and the monster having asked her if she came willingly; "ye -- e -- es," said she, trembling. _

Neji saw some sadness in Beast Neji's eyes because of her fear for him, and deep inside he felt a bit sad too of how afraid she was of him.

_The beast responded, "You are very good, and I am greatly obliged to you; honest man, go your ways tomorrow morning, but never think of coming here again." _

_"Farewell Beauty, farewell Beast," answered he, and immediately the monster withdrew. "Oh, daughter," said the merchant, embracing Beauty, "I am almost frightened to death, believe me, you had better go back, and let me stay here."_

"Even though I _would _miss my last Icha Icha Paradise book", sniffed Kakashi. Neji rolled his eyes.

_"No, father," said Beauty, in a resolute tone, "you shall set out tomorrow morning, and leave me to the care and protection of providence." They went to bed, and thought they should not close their eyes all night; but scarce were they laid down, than they fell fast asleep, and Beauty dreamed, a fine lady came, and said to her, "I am content, Beauty, with your good will, this good action of yours in giving up your own life to save your father's shall not go unrewarded." Beauty waked, and told her father her dream, and though it helped to comfort him a little, yet he could not help crying bitterly, when he took leave of his dear child. _

Neji felt slightly sorry for them, and if he could've changed the story (because he felt he couldn't, even though he was so near the characters and could just jump in any time he wanted to), he would have, because the sacrifice of Beauty - or Tenten - reminded him of the sacrifice of his own father.

_As soon as he was gone, Beauty sat down in the great hall, and fell a crying likewise; but as she was mistress of a great deal of resolution, she recommended herself to God, and resolved not to be uneasy the little time she had to live; for she firmly believed Beast would eat her up that night._

Neji, unable to stand the temptation, now walked up to her and touched her hair, though he noticed that she was unable to see, hear or feel him. "Don't cry", he whispered softly. "Don't cry, Tenten. I won't eat you up."

_However, she thought she might as well walk about until then, and view this fine castle, which she could not help admiring; it was a delightful pleasant place, and she was extremely surprised at seeing a door, over which was written, "Beauty's Apartment." She opened it hastily, and was quite dazzled with the magnificence that reigned throughout; but what chiefly took up her attention, was a large library, a harpsichord, and several music books. "Well," said she to herself, "I see they will not let my time hang heavy upon my hands for want of amusement." Then she reflected, "Were I but to stay here a day, there would not have been all these preparations." This consideration inspired her with fresh courage; and opening the library she took a book, and read these words, in letters of gold: _

_Welcome Beauty, banish fear,  
You are queen and mistress here.  
Speak your wishes, speak your will,  
Swift obedience meets them still._

Neji raised an eyebrow. It seemed quite unlikely himself to write such a note, but then again, everyone was just weird in his dream.

_"Alas," said she, with a sigh, "there is nothing I desire so much as to see my poor father, and know what he is doing." She had no sooner said this, when casting her eyes on a great looking glass, to her great amazement, she saw her own home, where her father arrived with a very dejected countenance. Her sisters went to meet him, and notwithstanding their endeavors to appear sorrowful, their joy, felt for having got rid of their sister, was visible in every feature. A moment after, everything disappeared, and Beauty's apprehensions at this proof of Beast's complaisance._

Neji seemed more pleased at this. Maybe she wouldn't be so frightened anymore.

_At noon she found dinner ready, and while at table, was entertained with an excellent concert of music, though without seeing anybody. But at night, as she was going to sit down to supper, she heard the noise Beast made, and could not help being sadly terrified. "Beauty," said the monster, "will you give me leave to see you sup?"_

"Please say no", Neji mumbled under his breath. "Say no, Tenten." Tenten looked quite afraid where she sat, staring at Beast Neji.

_"That is as you please," answered Beauty trembling. _

_"No," replied the Beast, "you alone are mistress here; you need only bid me gone, if my presence is troublesome, and I will immediately withdraw. But, tell me, do not you think me very ugly?" _

_"That is true," said Beauty, "for I cannot tell a lie, but I believe you are very good natured."_

Neji sighed out of relief. At least she didn't think he was evil...

_"So I am," said the monster, "but then, besides my ugliness, I have no sense; I know very well, that I am a poor, silly, stupid creature." _

_"'Tis no sign of folly to think so," replied Beauty, "for never did fool know this, or had so humble a conceit of his own understanding." _

_"Eat then, Beauty," said the monster, "and endeavor to amuse yourself in your palace, for everything here is yours, and I should be very uneasy, if you were not happy." _

Say you're happy, Neji prayed in his mind. Please say you're happy...

_"You are very obliging," answered Beauty, "I own I am pleased with your kindness, and when I consider that, your deformity scarce appears." _

_"Yes, yes," said the Beast, "my heart is good, but still I am a monster." _

_"Among mankind," says Beauty, "there are many that deserve that name more than you, and I prefer you, just as you are, to those, who, under a human form, hide a treacherous, corrupt, and ungrateful heart." _

_"If I had sense enough," replied the Beast, "I would make a fine compliment to thank you, but I am so dull, that I can only say, I am greatly obliged to you."_

Neji thought it was very weird of him to speak like that. But then again, everything in this dream _was _very weird.

_Beauty ate a hearty supper, and had almost conquered her dread of the monster; but she had like to have fainted away, when he said to her, "Beauty, will you be my wife?"_

Neji almost fainted himself. Did he just say that?

_She was some time before she dared answer, for she was afraid of making him angry, if she refused. At last, however, she said trembling, "no Beast." Immediately the poor monster went to sigh, and hissed so frightfully, that the whole palace echoed. But Beauty soon recovered her fright, for Beast having said, in a mournful voice, "then farewell, Beauty," left the room; and only turned back, now and then, to look at her as he went out. _

_When Beauty was alone, she felt a great deal of compassion for poor Beast. "Alas," said she, "'tis thousand pities, anything so good natured should be so ugly."_

"I'm not ugly", he said aloud for himself. "At least not in real life... if only my hair was grown out..." He growled again at the thought of his lost hair, and felt his anger for Tenten rise again.

_Beauty spent three months very contentedly in the palace. Every evening Beast paid her a visit, and talked to her, during supper, very rationally, with plain good common sense, but never with what the world calls wit; and Beauty daily discovered some valuable qualifications in the monster, and seeing him often had so accustomed her to his deformity, that, far from dreading the time of his visit, she would often look on her watch to see when it would be nine, for the Beast never missed coming at that hour. There was but one thing that gave Beauty any concern, which was, that every night, before she went to bed, the monster always asked her, if she would be his wife. One day she said to him, "Beast, you make me very uneasy, I wish I could consent to marry you, but I am too sincere to make you believe that will ever happen; I shall always esteem you as a friend, endeavor to be satisfied with this." _

_"I must," said the Beast, "for, alas! I know too well my own misfortune, but then I love you with the tenderest affection. However, I ought to think myself happy, that you will stay here; promise me never to leave me."_

"Say that you won't. Promise, promise", Neji found himself saying again, unable to be angry anymore. "Geez, after this dream I'll probably become some kind of loony who talks with himself. If only somebody could hear me."

_Beauty blushed at these words; she had seen in her glass, that her father had pined himself sick for the loss of her, and she longed to see him again. "I could," answered she, "indeed, promise never to leave you entirely, but I have so great a desire to see my father, that I shall fret to death, if you refuse me that satisfaction."_

Neji eyed the pretty blush on Tenten's cheeks with a smirk; she did indeed seem very touched with what he had just said. He wondered if Tenten in real life would react the same if he said that.

_"I had rather die myself," said the monster, "than give you the least uneasiness. I will send you to your father, you shall remain with him, and poor Beast will die with grief." _

_"No," said Beauty, weeping, "I love you too well to be the cause of your death. I give you my promise to return in a week. You have shown me that my sisters are married, and my brothers gone to the army; only let me stay a week with my father, as he is alone."_

Neji felt his cheeks burn when Tenten said 'I love you'. _This is just weird. My cheeks are on fire, I dream that Tenten say that she loves me, and... well, this couldn't get weirder, could it? _

But deep inside he felt pretty content with her words, and he treasured them, though he did not admit that to anyone.

_"You shall be there tomorrow morning," said the Beast, "but remember your promise. You need only lay your ring on a table before you go to bed, when you have a mind to come back. Farewell Beauty." Beast sighed, as usual, bidding her good night, and Beauty went to bed very sad at seeing him so afflicted. When she waked the next morning, she found herself at her father's, and having rung a little bell, that was by her bedside, she saw the maid come, who, the moment she saw her, gave a loud shriek, at which the good man ran up stairs, and thought he should have died with joy to see his dear daughter again. He held her fast locked in his arms above a quarter of an hour. As soon as the first transports were over, Beauty began to think of rising, and was afraid she had no clothes to put on; but the maid told her, that she had just found, in the next room, a large trunk full of gowns, covered with gold and diamonds. Beauty thanked good Beast for his kind care, and taking one of the plainest of them, she intended to make a present of the others to her sisters. She scarce had said so when the trunk disappeared. Her father told her, that Beast insisted on her keeping them herself, and immediately both gowns and trunk came back again._

"You're too nice sometimes, Tenten", Neji murmured.

_Beauty dressed herself, and in the meantime they sent to her sisters who hastened thither with their husbands. They were both of them very unhappy. The eldest had married a gentleman, extremely handsome indeed, but so fond of his own person, that he was full of nothing but his own dear self, and neglected his wife. The second had married a man of wit, but he only made use of it to plague and torment everybody, and his wife most of all. Beauty's sisters sickened with envy, when they saw her dressed like a princess, and more beautiful than ever, nor could all her obliging affectionate behavior stifle their jealousy, which was ready to burst when she told them how happy she was. They went down into the garden to vent it in tears; and said one to the other, in what way is this little creature better than us, that she should be so much happier? "Sister," said the oldest, "a thought just strikes my mind; let us endeavor to detain her above a week, and perhaps the silly monster will be so enraged at her for breaking her word, that he will devour her." _

Neji gritted his teeth in a most un-Neji-like manner, death-glaring at both of them. "I'll devour _you _if you won't stop being bitchy."

_"Right, sister," answered the other, "therefore we must show her as much kindness as possible." After they had taken this resolution, they went up, and behaved so affectionately to their sister, that poor Beauty wept for joy. When the week was expired, they cried and tore their hair, and seemed so sorry to part with her, that she promised to stay a week longer._

Tenten smiled at both of her sisters as they pulled her eagerly back to the house. Neji rolled his eyes. "Sometimes you're just too dumb and naïve, Tenten", he muttered.

_In the meantime, Beauty could not help reflecting on herself, for the uneasiness she was likely to cause poor Beast, whom she sincerely loved, and really longed to see again. The tenth night she spent at her father's, she dreamed she was in the palace garden, and that she saw Beast extended on the grass plat, who seemed just expiring, and, in a dying voice, reproached her with her ingratitude. Beauty started out of her sleep, and bursting into tears. "Am I not very wicked," said she, "to act so unkindly to Beast, that has studied so much, to please me in everything? Is it his fault if he is so ugly, and has so little sense? He is kind and good, and that is sufficient. Why did I refuse to marry him? I should be happier with the monster than my sisters are with their husbands; it is neither wit, nor a fine person, in a husband, that makes a woman happy, but virtue, sweetness of temper, and complaisance, and Beast has all these valuable qualifications. It is true, I do not feel the tenderness of affection for him, but I find I have the highest gratitude, esteem, and friendship; I will not make him miserable, were I to be so ungrateful I should never forgive myself." Beauty having said this, rose, put her ring on the table, and then laid down again; scarce was she in bed before she fell asleep, and when she waked the next morning, she was overjoyed to find herself in the Beast's palace. _

Neji's smirk returned again. "Good decision, Tenten", he said aloud to no one in particular.

_She put on one of her richest suits to please him, and waited for evening with the utmost impatience, at last the wished-for hour came, the clock struck nine, yet no Beast appeared. Beauty then feared she had been the cause of his death; she ran crying and wringing her hands all about the palace, like one in despair; after having sought for him everywhere, she recollected her dream, and flew to the canal in the garden, where she dreamed she saw him. There she found poor Beast stretched out, quite senseless, and, as she imagined, dead. She threw herself upon him without any dread, and finding his heart beat still, she fetched some water from the canal, and poured it on his head. Beast opened his eyes, and said to Beauty, "You forgot your promise, and I was so afflicted for having lost you, that I resolved to starve myself, but since I have the happiness of seeing you once more, I die satisfied."_

"Do I really talk like that?" Neji wondered to himself as he saw Tenten beginning to cry. "Besides, I wouldn't be that stupid to kill myself just because Tenten broke a promise."

_"No, dear Beast," said Beauty, "you must not die. Live to be my husband; from this moment I give you my hand, and swear to be none but yours. Alas! I thought I had only a friendship for you, but the grief I now feel convinces me, that I cannot live without you." Beauty scarce had pronounced these words, when she saw the palace sparkle with light; and fireworks, instruments of music, everything seemed to give notice of some great event. But nothing could fix her attention; she turned to her dear Beast, for whom she trembled with fear; but how great was her surprise! Beast was disappeared, and she saw, at her feet, one of the loveliest princes that eye ever beheld; who returned her thanks for having put an end to the charm, under which he had so long resembled a Beast. Though this prince was worthy of all her attention, she could not forbear asking where Beast was._

Neji was overjoyed to see that the prince _was _him - with _long _hair! Unable to contain himself, Neji ran towards the couple and went totally OOC x2 (Out of Character, Out of Control), dancing around joyfully because of his long hair was back... at least in the dream.

_"You see him at your feet, said the prince. A wicked fairy had condemned me to remain under that shape until a beautiful virgin should consent to marry me. The fairy likewise enjoined me to conceal my understanding. There was only you in the world generous enough to be won by the goodness of my temper, and in offering you my crown I can't discharge the obligations I have to you." _

"My hair!" Neji cried in outmost happiness. "My hair! It's back! Oh, my beloved hair!"

_Beauty, agreeably surprised, gave the charming prince her hand to rise; they went together into the castle, and Beauty was overjoyed to find, in the great hall, her father and his whole family, whom the beautiful lady, that appeared to her in her dream, had conveyed thither. _

Neji stopped a while in his weird dance of happiness to see Tenten and him walk, holding hands, into the castle, seeing Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Sakura and Hinata inside. Hiding a grin, he waited to see what'd happen next.

_"Beauty," said this lady, "come and receive the reward of your judicious choice; you have preferred virtue before either wit or beauty, and deserve to find a person in whom all these qualifications are united. You are going to be a great queen. I hope the throne will not lessen your virtue, or make you forget yourself. As to you, ladies," said the fairy to Beauty's two sisters, "I know your hearts, and all the malice they contain. Become two statues, but, under this transformation, still retain your reason. You shall stand before your sister's palace gate, and be it your punishment to behold her happiness; and it will not be in your power to return to your former state, until you own your faults, but I am very much afraid that you will always remain statues. Pride, anger, gluttony, and idleness are sometimes conquered, but the conversion of a malicious and envious mind is a kind of miracle."_

Neji chuckled for himself when he saw Sakura's and Hinata's scared and raged expressions before they turned into two stone statues; and though they were now made of solid stone, he still had to admit that the stones did their beauty justice. Though...

He eyed Tenten. _I guess no beauty can be compared with **that**... _

Immediately the fairy gave a stroke with her wand, and in a moment all that were in the hall were transported into the prince's dominions. His subjects received him with joy. He married Beauty, and lived with her many years, and their happiness -- as it was founded on virtue -- was complete.

Neji felt his eyelids close again, before he drifted away...

* * *

"Well, Neji", Inner grinned when he returned. "How was your trip to Dreamland?" 

"Pretty fine, thank you. But why did I have such a weird dream?" he muttered. "And..." He touched his hair hesitantly. "Why hasn't my hair grown out?"

"Because, in reality, your hair is still short", Tsukiko sighed. "And I thought that story would teach you something."

"Teach me?" Neji blinked in surprise. "Teach me what?"

"Haven't you just realized something? You've been a moron all week, being angry with Tenten for something she did accidentally. She has already apologized and apologized, yet you won't forgive her. And _she _is not angry with _you _because of your stubbornness", Inner told him.

_That's true_, Neji thought with a pang of guilt in his chest.

"And also..." Inner blinked. "Didn't you feel a bit... _lovey-dovey _in there?"

"Lovey-dovey?" Neji repeated aggressively.

"Okay, maybe that's wrong expression. How about just saying you felt something warm in your heart?" Inner teased.

"Yeah, I did. I guess my blanket is getting too thick."

Tsukiko groaned. "I think _you _are the one who's thick."

Neji glared at her, and after some silence, Tsukiko shrugged. "Okay, okay. Just forget about it. Anyhow..." Her look softened. "You know what to do once you've gotten out?"

"I... guess." Neji still seemed doubtful about the idea.

"Do what your heart tells you."

"I will", he promised.

"Good boy. See you some other time", Tsukiko smiled and waved her hand. Neji felt his eyelids drop once more...

* * *

**Tsukiko: **Um... I hope I wasn't being boring there.  
**Inner Tsukiko: **...  
**Tsukiko: **Anyway... -sweatdrop- Next and last chapter will be released tomorrow. Ja ne!

* * *

**Reviews Corner **

No questions that need to be answered here XD

**Thanks for the reviews - -cough-,I mean **the **review, I got:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. But... I own... err... the sliced pineapples I'm soon going to eat! XD

**Inner Tsukiko: **Oh no... you're in the random mood again?  
**Tsukiko: **You bet! -thumb up-  
**Inner Tsukiko: **Guess I'll have to resume my storywriting then... -sigh- And I thought I'd enjoy some rest today...  
**Tsukiko: **Noo! I want to write this chapter!  
**Inner Tsukiko: **Forget it. You'd be way too random if you did.  
**Tsukiko:**-sulk- Okay, okay, then.

* * *

**Neji's Birthday: Welcome to Dreamland! Part III**

Neji felt his head ache when he awoke, this time for real. He rubbed his head and then his hands traveled to his short hair, just to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming. With a sigh, he realized it _was _reality when he could feel the roughly cut edges, which he had yet to fix.

Suddenly, he heard muffled sobs outside, and a familiarvoice mutter: "Baka... Neji no baka... if he at least came out..."

For a moment, Neji got angry. _Don't call me baka! _he thought, but then his expression softened, and changing clothes, he slowly opened the door so he wouldn't surprise Tenten. Still, it did.

Immediately feeling a chakra approaching, Tenten jumped up with a kunai in her hands. Neji just smirked amusingly when she looked, shocked, at him.

"Hey, I didn't open the door just to fight", he said, still smirking.

"N-N-Neji", she stammered, sounding quite like Hinata when doing so. Neji didn't say anything, but his smirk got wider as he closed the door behind him.

"You wanted me to come out, didn't you? Calling me baka too...", he continued, when she didn't say anything, just putting her kunai back with a still surprised face. But at the mention of calling him baka, her cheeks turned pink.

"Um... well... I... er...", she began, but he sat down on the doorstep, and motioned at her to sit down too.

"I get it, I get it. Just sit down, 'kay?" he said with a more serious tone. Stopping with her stammering, Tenten resumed to her sitting at the doorstep. Both were quiet for a while, until Neji looked, astounded, at his surroundings.

"It's already evening?" he said in disbelief.

"Yeah, you didn't know? I bet you were probably sleeping in there, didn't you? I heard you... snoring...", she giggled. Neji hid a blush of shame. Snoring? That was just so unlike himself. It must have been because of the dream. But he was glad he hadn't been talking in his sleep, or even worse, walked in his sleep.

"And you've been sitting here all along?" he asked, ignoring her giggles.

Tenten stopped her fit of giggles and looked serious again. "Yeah..."

"You haven't eaten lunch? Dinner? What's the time, anyway?" he said, and found himself doing another un-Neji-like thing- asking so many questions at once.

"No... but I've been through worse, haven't I?" she said with a little smile.

"And that's why you were crying before?" he asked in a low voice, looking at her with his serious, white eyes.

"I..." Tenten hesitated. "I just didn't want you to be angry with me for too long. I know I was being, you know, weak and girlish and all that stuff, but I don't like when you're mad with me. Besides, you are much more angry with me now than you were with me last time when I chopped off your hair because of a bug."

"Aa." Neji stared at the starlit sky, and at the fireflies around them.

"But.. you aren't angry with me now, are you?" Tenten said, smiling broadly, and then her smile faded away slightly, and she added unsurely: "... Right..?"

"Yeah... uh, Tenten." Neji felt slight discomfort when Tenten turned her large, hazel eyes towards him. "SorryIwasmadwithyou."

"What?" she repeated, looking confusedly at him. "Neji... talk slower."

"..." Neji frowned. He didn't want to repeat that again. Noticing his frown, she shrugged.

"Oh well, never mind. I bet it wasn't anything important anyway. And, you know, when you were inside, you missed a lot of stuff... you know, I heard a rumor that Uchiha Sasuke - can you believe it, the _ice cube _Uchiha Sasuke - agreed going on a date with Haruno Sakura for once. That's just totally weird, don't you think? And..." Tenten began ramble about how unbelievable it was that the two opposites had begun dating, awaking the annoyance in Neji; what was so important with it anyway? If Uchiha so decided to date _Hokage-sama _he wouldn't care. He could date anyone he wanted to...

... except one girl, of course, Neji added in his mind. Not Tenten.

"And when we got to know it, Lee got totally depressed and Gai-sensei was just weird again and -"

"Sorry."

"What?" Tenten stopped abruptly, staring at him."Say what?"

_Why is she so slow on getting things? _Neji thought, irritated. "I said 'sorry'."

"'Sorry'? You mean 'sorry' as in 'sorry, I didn't get it'?"

"No", Neji sighed, "I mean sorry as in 'I'm sorry for what I said' or 'I'm sorry for what I did'."

"What?"

"I'm sorry that I was so rude and sour and angry and... yeah, you get it, don't you?" he said, hoping sincerely she did. And, judging by her face, she had, because she was smiling softly.

"Neji, you don't need to apologize, I knew you'd get angry anyway. Only a perfect person wouldn't be angry if that person's hair would be chopped off like that."

Neji felt slightly hurt. "I'm not?"

"I'm not what?"

"I'm not perfect?"

Tenten laughed. "Of course not, silly. There aren't any perfect people in this world. You're not perfect, I'm not perfect, nobody's perfect."

Neji's smirk returned again. "But, Tenten..."

"Aa?" Tenten looked at him, still smiling.

"There _is _a perfect person in this world..."

"Really?" Tenten looked puzzled. "Who?"

"... at least, for me, there is."

"And who is he?"

"_She_", he corrected her. "Or rather... you."

Tenten's eyes widened, half in confusion, half in astonishment, but she didn't say or anything. Or move. And he leaned closer...

... and closer...

... and he saw her eyes close...

... and Tsukiko and Inner were watching in a bush nearby, smirking to see the result of their "dream-making"...

... until...

"Yo. What're you two doing?" a certain silver-haired jounin said with a smirk underneath his black mask when he suddenly appeared from nowhere beside them. Tenten's and, amazingly enough, Neji's cheeks became a deep color of magenta.

"K-K-K-Kakashi! What the hell are _you _doing here?" Neji snarled.

"Well, I was thinking I'd come around and convince you to come out from your room, like Gai and me had decided, since he said he bet that I wouldn't be able to make you do it, but apparently I don't need to since you're already out", Kakashi explained boredly. "Now can you tell me what was going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you!" snapped Neji, even redder in the face.

"Oh, oh, I get it. I should leave you alone, right?" he said with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes. "Fine, I get the message. Ja!" He winked and poofed out of sight.

"That... that... that..." Neji struggled to find a word that'd express his anger for Kakashi. "That pervert!"

"Um, Neji...", said Tenten shyly, catching his attention again. She was flushing cutely.

"Never mind what I did before", Neji sighed. "It was just..." He hesitated. "Nothing."

"Oh." Was it just his imagination, or did she seem disappointed? "Okay."

Then she stared at him in awe. Neji looked at her, raising an eyebrow. "What're you staring at?"

"Neji... have you just realized that your hair..."

"My hair?" Neji looked nervous.

"Your hair... it has... it has grown? It's just as long as before."

"What?" Neji stared at her. "You're kidding, Tenten."

"I'm not. Go and look in the mirror yourself."

"Fine, I will."

An awkward silence followed.

"Um... well, Neji. I think I've gotta go before my parents wonder what the heck I'm doing not coming back even though it's midnight already", she said, slightly uncomfortably, arising, when she suddenly felt something grab her wrist.

Looking surprised, she saw it was Neji's hand.

"Hey, Tenten", he smirked. "You're free tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Uh... yeah?"

"You wouldn't mind... hanging around with me a bit?"

Tenten just stared. "You mean... like... going out?"

"Yeah. Something like that."

She beamed. "Oh, sure!"

"Let's meet at... Ichiraku 10 a.m.?"

"Okay!" He let go of her wrist. "See you then, Neji! Bye!"

And she soon disappeared out of sight, walking away from him. Heaving a sigh, Neji arose, but then felta soft breeze tickle him in the neck... and he could feel his hair lifting up, flying behind him before he closed the door with a smirk.

_I guess my birthday wasn't that bad, after all_, he thought.

**The End**

* * *

**Tsukiko: **YAY! I'm done!  
**Inner Tsukiko: **You mean _I _am done.  
**Tsukiko: **Yeah, yeah. I just hope this chapter wasn't too OOC.  
**Inner Tsukiko: **Maybe it was. I don't know. -thinks-  
**Tsukiko: **Anyway, July 23rd is Sasuke-kun's birthday, so next birthday fic should probably be released then! (If I don't find another character's birthday of course, and decide to writea birthday fic about him/her too.) But if you want to read more fics by me... then **The Curse of OOCness **will soon be released, and every third day a chapter of **This Is (Not) My First Time **will be released too. So until next chapter... ja ne!

* * *

**Reviews Corner **

**Mea823:** Actually, it's the original (?) version of Beauty and the Beast. ;)

**Thanks for all the reviews I got:)**

**

* * *

Thanks to all reviewers: Cliff Hanger and Pluki-Kun, Twilightwing, angellive, doometh, and Mea823!**


End file.
